Solitary Secret
by lynn11
Summary: Sequel to Solitary Confinement!!!!Finds Syd and Vauhgn a year later in witness protection!!-Are they still together?!!!!!!Find out, please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!and as always ENJOY!!!!!!!


*Here it is, the sequel to Solitary Confinement. The story starts almost a year later. Please review!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 1- Solitary Secret

The howling night wind rattling the window panes awoke me, frightening me. The brilliant light from the moon shone through the transparent sage curtains bringing light into the dark room. The light casting shadows on everything showed distinctly on the sleeping man beside me, and I was able to breath. His hair tousled and his lips in a perfect smile, his arm nestled around my waist. I squeezed myself tighter into his grasp and sunk into his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his heart, soothing distracting me from my fears. Suddenly, I hear a distant sound of shattering glass.

"Mi-Brian." Forgetting that our old selves are non-existent, I shake my husband awake, quickly getting nervous. "Brian, wake up. Someone is in the house, I heard the glass shatter." I quickly moved to assumptions, getting rid of logic and questioning.

For normal people, glass shattering in your house just meant robbers breaking in, but in our case it was worse, it was the realization of our past haunting us, of our secret. Once again, I heard more glass shattering and he heard it too. He bolted up, while I kept tugging on his shirt, petrified. We stared out the door and into the hallway leading down to the sweeping stairs. Silence. Complete and utter silence that heightened the fear and tension in the room. I turned my awestruck gaze to his face, which by now was wiped away of any peace and comfort. Instead panic and worry now occupied his features. He lifted his arm over my shaking body, to comfort me, but was stopped by the smell that lingered into our room.

            The scent of our secret leaking out, the scent of our past finding us, and the scent of our new life burning. Gradually, we could hear the soft, disturbing crackling being emitted from the flames engulfing our house, slowly but gaining a life of its own. Michael sprang out of the bed when he knew what was happening, while I stayed frozen, caught in the sheets of safety. Grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto my feet, he led me down the hall. My hand gripped his tightly, sweaty, and I lowered my head into his strong back. 

By now, the heavy smoke filled the hallway, dulling our senses. Abruptly, he stopped at the top of the stairs. I raised my head and told my feet to go on tip-toe and saw why he had stopped. The glowing embers ignited everything in its reach, turning anything to ashes, memories. My heart sank, below us, all we could see was bright orange and red flames, trapping us. The flow of fire began to creep up on us, eating away at the base of the stairs.

"Mi-Brian," I am still not used to the fact that we do not exist, "what are we going to do?" His eyes narrowed and searched the hallway for any signs of hope, mine as well. My heart began to beat loudly, the only sounds we heard was the burning around us and our hearts, constantly hurting and throbbing.

Without any words exchanged, we saw the same thing and had the same idea. The far window enticed us and showed us a glimpse of freedom. The heat in the house was getting unbearable and the smoke causing both of us gasping and coughing for air free of fire. Vaughn took off his shirt, from the amounting sweat from the blaze and for an instance I forgot that we were in the middle of a blazing fire. He can still take my breath away, even when I can hardly breath, he will always be able to take my breath away. The crackling of the flames closing up on us brought me back to my senses. Shaking my head, fogged with smoke and chemicals, I stumbled to the window. Michael's gaze for the first time looked behind us and saw the sparks chasing us, just feet away. We ran down the hall, hand in hand.

I can feel the intensity of the heat burning my neck. We hurriedly opened the window, fumbling from the pressure and fright many times. The blast of cold cool air flushed our cheeks and brought a glimmer of a chance to our survival. The trees and city lights outside the window taunting us, we were so close. We looked outside, seeing nothing but the ground below us, maybe some bushes.  A burst from the encircling fire caused our hearts to beat faster, pounding harder, stinging. 

"Sy-Julie, go. You have to go first, now just jump and if I don't follow behind you, just run to safety. Okay?" His eyes full of love and determination. No, I can't leave him here. We carried on a conversation without words, just emotions talked through our hazy eyes that only we understand. Tears began to stream from my scratched eyes, blinking from the aching in my heart and from the ever-present heat. We've gone through so much and now, to part. I break down into terrible sobs, staring off into the starry sky. I feel his strong, trembling fingers turn my chin toward his blackening face, "Go, please."

            The fire dancing inches from our heels, I pull him close to me, holding onto him, feeling his heart move. I feel his tears slide down my shirt, cooling. I don't want to let go, I want the fire to take us both, not just one of us. "I love … you." I manage to choke out before he pulls away after prying my hands off of him, white from clenching on to him. Knowing the fire is burning him already, I cry harder than I have ever cried in my entire life.  

"I love you too." His hand releases from mine, the fire reflecting off of our wedding rings and already I can feel the emptiness pouring in, taking over my body with numbness. Before jumping out the window to safety, I take a last look at him. Memorizing his every detail, every single worry line across his face, his smile trying to break through to help me jump, and him, the way he looked earlier when he was fast asleep, peaceful, and alive. I don't want to leave him here; he deserves to live, not me.

            Without realizing it, I felt the breeze catch my body and carry me to the hard, solid ground. The wind blowing in my ears, whistling by. I hit the grass with a thud. Blocking out all pain and soreness, I lifted my head immediately and saw him. My mouth hung open as I glided to my feet.

"No, NO!!!!!!" I saw his lifeless body, burning in the window. "Michael!!!!" I don't care if I say his true name, I don't care if any hears, they already know. The wind knocked me over; I lost my standing and fell to the ground, pulling at my coarse hair. 

"Michael, NO, Michael!" I tried to move my heavy, numb feet, but they wouldn't move. The grief showing in my eyes as I watched the flames consume his body.  "Michael, Micha.."

            A sturdy hand latched over my mouth locking out all the sound. I kicked and thrashed trying to get free. The person let go almost immediately, but then I knew why. I heard him whispering something, "Its okay, Julie." I felt him stroke my damp; plastered hairs off of my clammy face and felt his arms surround me, rocking me gently. I open up my tightly shut eyes and see, through the wall of tears, who is comforting me. Vaughn, or Brian. 

I let out a sigh of relief and sink into his tender embrace. Upon seeing my eyes open, his face became concerned, yet affectionate. I look around the room frantically, still intact not burned. I reach my quivering hands around his neck and hold onto him intensely. "Its okay, you were just having a nightmare. I'm here, you're here, and we're safe." He knew exactly what I was thinking. I love being able to touch him or just see him everyday without worrying that somebody will see us together. I just have to worry about someone recognizing who we really are. 

            We fell into the comfort of the bed and encircled each other in our arms, breathing the same air. Wiping away my tears, he leaned in closer to me and told me the words I love hearing everyday. "Syd," he says this extra quiet than the other words, almost too quiet to hear, "I love you." Ever since we became Brian and Julie Collins, we have called each other by our real names at least once a day, so we won't forget who we really are, deep down inside. Running our fingers together, the light from the moon bounces off our rings, identical. 

            After the fateful mission in Italy that killed our old lives, we decided to stay together, feeling the love that only few people ever get and some only dream about. When we arrived at our contact's office at the bottom of the agency, Vaughn had whispered in my ear if I wanted to marry him and I said yes. That was the most wonderful thing I have ever said and will probably ever say. I can still remember the look on his face when I immediately blurted out the answer without thinking. He couldn't stop smiling and neither could I. The excitement had run up and down my body as I laughed out of pure joy. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me, our first kiss. From the moment our lips barely touched to when we parted, a burst of electricity had shocked my entire body. I wanted to stay in that embrace forever. I knew then that I will never be able to love another as much as him.

 We wanted to be married as Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow so that we would not be living a complete lie, we would be legally married. As soon as we were pronounced, I saw the world of darkness that I had been living in for years turn soft and gentle, light. We barely knew each other, but knew enough to love each other. Immediately, we were shoved into new lives without a single goodbye to anyone. To anyone, meaning most importantly my father. Even though we had just begun to reconstruct our relationship, I missed him. A tiny pain emitted from my heart and I quickly put my thoughts on other things.

I continued to stare at our rings. Our wedding was quick and small. Just us, the judge and our contact, as the witness. I can remember the exact way I felt, excited and happy. Not a touch of worry or grief, just pure bliss. We didn't have a honeymoon, unless traveling non-stop for three days in a plane and various cars consist of a honeymoon. It was hard to believe that that was almost a year ago, laying next to him it felt like weeks. Staring at our fingers intertwined, remembering our first kiss and the love that I feel now, I forget the agonizing nightmare and drift back to sleep. 

The smell of hazelnut coffee woke me up the next morning. Laughing to myself, I realize how much I love him. I slide my frail fingers over the warm indent that had held him, feeling the smoothness of the sheets. He hates hazelnut coffee, but makes it for me because it's my favorite. The slight breeze gently stirs the curtains out of place letting the sun shine over the polished wood floor. Creeping out of the warm covers, I plant my feet on the chilly ground and start running to the hall to reach soft, warming carpet. Using the sweet smell of the coffee as my guide, I search the house for him, for his loving smile. 

In the kitchen around the corner from the stairs, I find him, leaning on the counter reading the newspaper. Next to him are two coffee cups, one with my hazelnut and the other with his regular, black. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. He sees me immediately and lays the paper down, smirking. 

"Good morning, honey. Here is your coffee," handing me my cup full of steaming richness and brushing back a few fallen pieces of my still damp hair, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just…"

"Having a nightmare. I know. But it was just a nightmare." He let his hand fall, lightly caressing my neck and following it to my shoulder. My body became flushed. I want to just embrace him and never let go. "Besides that how did you sleep?" For days now, I have had the same terrifying dream and every night, he was there comforting me. He took a sip of his coffee and lowered his gorgeous eyes looking at me, he knew if I lied.

"For once, great.  And thanks for…" My voice trailed off, not sure of what to thank him for, he has done so much for me.

"For what?" His eyebrow rose wondering what I was talking about, setting the empty cup on the oak counter.

"Thanks for being there for me, I .. I really was out of it this time." He took my full cup from my hands and laid it next to his, then taking me into his arms, kissed my neck, tenderly. His touch always sent chills up my spine sending sparks to every nerve. I stretch my arms around his neck and affectionately run my fingers through his hair. 

"I think someone needs a haircut." I tease him, causing him to chuckle and lightly breath on my neck, making my knees grow even weaker.

"I don't want to go to work today; I want to stay in your arms and sleep the day away, being incredibly lazy." I work at a small children's daycare center. I love it there, even though the kids can get extremely out of hand, they are adorable. They always have something to say that is both brilliant and funny.

"You can, you know that." He brings his forehead to mine and stares at me fondly while a knowing grin appears on his face.

"Wait, what is that grin for. I know that grin and that mean that you are up to no good." And I love it when he is up to no good; I have always loved his grin. Even more now when I'm this close to it. He just laughed.

"Because it's Saturday and you have Saturdays off." I bury my head under his chin, laughing at my own obliviousness.

"But what about you? You have to go to work and then I won't be able to be lazy with you." I loved flirting with him, knowing perfectly well he would call off work. That is the main reason why the Brian and Julie Collins moved here, a high position at one of the law firms was open, the CIA had arranged all his certificates and degrees.

"Done. I called in as soon as I woke up." I rewarded his bright mind with a kiss, a long, passionate kiss that made the world around us vanish. 

He swept me up in his arms, a grin spreading along his face, and carried me back up to our room. I giggled like a teenager and was mesmerized by his eyes, never losing contact with them. As he laid me onto the still warm bed, I whispered into his ear, "I love you, Michael." 

"I love you too, Sydney." His eyes full of love and adoration. I couldn't help but to fall even more in love with him if that is even possible. The only thing wrong with our perfect happy lives was that we had a secret. Not just a tiny white lie that goes by harmless, but a lie that is so big it could kill us. We only have one solitary secret form the world and that secret, unbeknownst to us, is about to be found out.

*So??? How did you like it????? Please let me know, because I got some reviews on not continuing the story!!! Thanks for reading and please check out my other fics!!!!!!!!! Now go REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW, some more!!!!


End file.
